The new cultivar is a product of open pollination in a mass selection of Salvia ‘Violet Wonder’ (not patented) in May 2002. It was discovered and selected as a single plant by Christiaan Unger in May 2003 in Rheinfelden, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SAL CIS 07’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.